Adventures of the Weapon Alchemists
by SilentlyWaiting13
Summary: This is a story of my characters Grace and Alexandria going through their own troubles and meeting up with old friends and learning that life is a good thing. They also encounter troubles and make enemies but they always have each other. This is the story of the Weapon Sisters enjoy!
1. THe Journey Begins

In this world, the science of Alchemy is the law that governs everything. There is one law of Alchemy that is above all else, and the law of equivalent exchange. To obtain something of equal value, something must be given. Because of this there is one thing that is forbidden: the act of Human Transmutation, because what can equal the value of a human soul.

The town of Risinbull was quiet one day when a new family moved into the small town. The family had a little girl named Grace. She had long, dark red hair that flowed in the wind. She had dark green eyes that seemed to be able to judge the character of the one she looked at. The family was very happy and made friends quickly in the town. Grace made friends with Winry Rockbell and the Elric brothers, Ed and Al.

The family experienced very happy years in this little town. They also welcomed another little girl into the world, her name was Alexandria. She had short dark blue hair that shined in the sunlight. She had the same dark green eyes as her sister but seemed to have a shy personality. The five of the children ran and played together and became closer as the days went by.

On one day, however, the family experienced tragedy when the father was called into war by the state and the mother was stricken with sickness. Shortly after this happened, the two sisters started studying the art of Alchemy to find a way to help their mother.

The sisters received news that their father did not make it through a battle and saw him buried. Shortly after their mother passed because of her sickness. "What do we do Grace?" asked Alexandria. We will become state alchemist to find an answer. "Are you sure, it seems like a big gamble." Soon after, the two girls said goodbye to Winry. Ed and Al already left town on their own journey. " I wonder how they are doing," said Winry. "I don't know" replied Grace "I hope they are doing all right," said Alexandria shortly after. They said their final goodbyes and headed towards the Military's headquarters to take the exam.

The sisters did not know what the test would be like but they did know that the state only accepted one or two a year. This meant that they both had to do well if they wanted to find the answer they were so desperately trying to find. "What do you think the test will be like?" asked Grace, "I don't know but I heard it consists of two different parts," replied Alexandria. Alexandria was correct, it was two parts: a written exam and a field test. The girls studied hard and trained for a year to prepare themselves for the test. Finally, the day had come of the exam. Standing outside the Sate building, Grace took a deep breath. "Here we go," she said,"Best of luck," replied Alexandria. They both walked into the room and sat down. The test began and the girls did their best and advanced to the field test. Here, they were given materials for the alchemy and told to make whatever they were able to. Grace was able to make a weapon out of a pile of steel that was given to her and Alexandria created many weapons at one time with her alchemy. Both doing very well, they earned the title of State Alchemist.

After the exam was over the sisters went to the Colonel, a man by the name of Roy Mustang, also know as the Flame Alchemist. They received a pocket watch proving their status as state alchemist. Along with that they were given names that the military would refer to them as Grace was given the title, Weapon alchemist and Alexandria was given the title of Multi-weapon alchemist. Together, they would be known as the Weapon sisters. After receiving this they were told that they would be under Mustang's command and that they were free to go do what they desired until they were called in for an assignment. Mustang gives them a warning "you girls are now dogs of the military, welcome and don't be reckless" He also told them to go home and get some rest. Grace and Alexandria take the order to heart and head out of the headquarters. "We did it!" they both exclaimed.

After they returned home to show Winry what they had accomplished, they found out that they just missed Ed and Al. After visiting with an old friend, they headed to the library in Central to research the information they have been searching for. Since they became state alchemist they were granted special access to books otherwise restricted. The sisters looked and looked and found nothing but leads. Grace and Alexandria ask Colonel Mustang if they could have time to check each lead out. "Go but you must bring me proof of whatever you find." Having the green light the sisters took a train and headed to East City. "We finally made it," said Grace. "Yeah, but do you think they could make the seats more comfortable," complained Alexandria. After stretching their legs, they headed to the library to get the information they hoped would be there. "Finally, we found the information we came for!" exclaimed Grace. After a long day, they decided to wait until tomorrow to head back to Central to tell Mustang what they had found.

"Good work," said Mustang, as the girls reported their findings. "Now, what are you planning to do with this knowledge now that you have it?" asked the Colonel. Looking nervous, Grace and Alexandria said, "Well sir, we were planning to just hold on to it and use it to further our research into alchemy." "OK then" said Mustang. After checking in, they decided to use what they had learned to finally do what they wanted to from the start. They head back to Risinbull to start the preparations.

"Welcome Home!" exclaimed Winry, tackling Grace and Alexandria to the ground. "Why would you do that, you just saw us the other day?" they both exclaimed. "Sorry" said Winry. The sisters were setting everything up for the biggest breakthrough they were about to try. After everything was set, a thought popped into Alexandria's head "shouldn't we get a better understanding about how to use alchemy?" Deciding that she needed to get a better opinion, she said to Grace, " Hey Grace, shouldn't we try to get formal teaching on how to use alchemy?" Grace thought it over in her head for a moment and realized that would be a good idea because after all, they hadn't been using it but for a short time. "OK," said Grace," time to find us a teacher."

After searching and searching, they finally found one in the South that was wiling to teach them under the condition that they use the knowledge gained to benefit the nation and not themselves. The sisters agreed to this condition and set out on their journey. "Having to leave an old friend never gets easier," said Alexandria. "We'll be back before you know it," said Grace. "Keep the house warm and ready for us to get back," said Grace with a bitter tone in her voice. This was because those were the last words that her father spoke before responding to the military's order. They got back on the train and headed towards their new teacher in a town called Rush Valley. "This should be a good experience for us," said Alexandria. "Yeah," said Grace, who seemed to be in her own world of thought. "What's wrong?" asked Alexandria. "Oh, its nothing, just thinking about dad," replied Grace. This was true because she was remembering the good times that they had spent together as a family and the reason she became a state alchemist.

Arriving in Rush Valley, they looked for the building that the teacher said they would be in.

Finally finding the building they entered asking where they might find the teacher that promised to teach them. Looking around the little shop off of the main street, they noticed someone reading something in a far corner of the shop. The girls walked up to the figure. "Excuse me, do you know where we can find the alchemy teacher?" asked Grace. The woman looked up from her book and replied, " I am the one you seek. I assume you are the Weapon Alchemist sisters?" "My name is Windy." She seemed to be in her mid twenties and very knowledgeable about alchemy. "Pleasure to meet you my name is Grace the Weapon Alchemist and this is my sister, Alexandria, the Multi-Weapon Alchemist" Windy nodded her head in acknowledgment. "What did you seek me out for?" asked Windy. "We came to learn alchemy," replied the sisters. Windy looked puzzled for a moment and finally asked, "What are two state alchemist wanting to learn alchemy for?" The sisters looked at each other and nodded. They explained their story to her, explaining that they never had the formal training and that they were wishing to have it so they could better serve the state, keeping to themselves the main reason they wanted to learn. "Very well then, I will teach you the basics of alchemy and it is up to you to apply it," said Windy. The sisters simply said thank you and began their training.

The training took months for Windy to teach them all they wished to learn. Windy explained to them that alchemy was not an all powerful art. She explained in depth the law of equivalent exchange. "You must give something in order to gain," she said. She also explained that because of this law the art of Human Alchemy was forbidden because no one could ever put a price on a human soul. Also the flow of energy only goes in one direction and bringing a person back goes against the flow. Windy also had to explain to them in detail why the Transmutation circle was necessary for Alchemy. "The circle creates a matrix and directs the flow to first construct, deconstruct, and then reconstruct. After the training period was over, the sisters said thank you once again and said their farewell. What they took away from the months of training is that Alchemy is a science and it should be treated as such. "Well, that was an informative and interesting experience" said Alexandria. "Yea it was, now we have to figure out how to apply what we learned," said Grace. Heading back to Risinbull after the training seemed like the most logical thing to do. After the long train ride they finally reached their hometown. Seeing Winry, they ran to her looking excited and were ready to show her what they learned. "Winry its so good to see you," said Grace. Winry looked to be happy as well but also deep in thought. "What is it?" asked Alexandria. Winrey looked at her and said,"It's just my work its got me thinking of ways to make it better." Looking surprised the sisters wondered what kind of work she did. Then they remembered that she was a Rockbell and recalled that she and her grandmother and her ran an automail shop. After catching up with her they get invited to have dinner with her and her granny Rockbell. Excited to finally have a hometown meal, they happily accepted. Later that night after they ate, the sisters went to visit the graves of both their mother and father. Grace trying to remain strong for Alexandria, Alexandria on the other hand starting to remember all the good times they had with both of them and wished they could have five more minutes with them. Forgetting what they originally went to Rush Valley to learn, she broke down and cried, which caused Grace to do the same. In their room later that same, night Grace and Alexandria went over the plan they had for years making sure they had all the materials they needed.

The following morning they woke up before anyone else and snuck down to the basement they prepared before leaving for Rush Valley. "Everything seems to be in order," said Grace. Alexandria looked worried and said, "Yeah but do you really think we should do this, I mean it is forbidden," Grace looked at her sister and reassured her that whatever happened they would always have each other till the end of time. After they had finished talking they made the final preparations by drawing the circle and placing everything in the middle. Both taking a deep breath and placing their hands at the edge of the circle. There was no turning back at that point. They had committed to forbidden act of Human Transmutation. After a few seconds, it was evident that the transmutation was not working the way the other ones they did before. Dark energy filled the room and smoke surrounded the sisters. "Sister where are you?" exclaimed Grace. After a few moments, they both found themselves standing before a gate of some sort but one sister could not see the other. The gate opened and dragged each of them in. After being dragged, in they were filled with knowledge that even their teacher didn't know. After a while they reappeared before the gate. A figure stood before them this time without form or a face. "You must now pay the price for what you have seen," is all it said. Soon after that Grace's left leg was taken and Alexandria's right leg was taken. After they both regained consciousness, they both realized what had happened because of what they saw they lost their limbs in the equivalent exchange. Alexandria's screams woke Granny Rockbell. After taking a look around the basement and feeling the dark energy she realized what happened. "You girls didn't try to bring your parents back did you?" The girls looked at her scared out of their minds and also had a sense of regret about them. Both of the girls realized how lucky they were. After the initial shock wore off, Grace was finally able to speak. "Granny, I hate to ask this but do you think you could fit us both with automail? "Of course don't insult me child," replied Granny. Later that day Winry woke up and started working and realized what had happened. "What have you done you idiots!" she exclaimed. Both looking ashamed they looked at her and said,"All we wanted was to spend a little more time with them and feel like we used to thats all." After the operation they both realized just what they had done. Regret started to sink in especially for Grace because she was the older sister and it was her job to protect Alexandria. Alexandria tried to explain that it was just as much her fault as it was Grace. It was time to finally try to walk around and try everything out. Both of them walked around and it felt as natural as if they never had to get automail at all. Winry was a great mechanic and it showed through her work. Alexandria then realized, "Sister, do you think we are still able to conduct alchemy?" Grace looking concerned clapped her hands together and said, "I don't know." Squatting down to the ground to draw the circle, she accidentally put her hand on the ground and a sword popped out of the ground."Wow!" exclaimed Alexandria. Both looking shocked, "Do you think I could do that?" asked clapped her hands and struck the ground. The transmutation began and two swords popped out of the ground. Realizing what had just happened, they were wondering what gave them the ability to do this. Finally, they realized that it was what they saw on the other side of the gate that allowed them to conduct alchemy without a circle.

After a good time in Risinbull, it was time to head back to Central to check in with the Colonel and tell them what they had done and what they discovered. After checking in with Mustang they were told not to tell anyone what had happened because of the nature of the subject. They were told to find the Fulmetal Alchemist, not knowing that it was Ed andAl Elric that they were searching for. A new journey began for the Weapon Sisters Grace and Alexandria

Beginning their journey to find Fulmetal. They find out that the last place they were seen was Rush Valley. Nervous Grace and Alexandria decide to head there. "What do you think teacher is going to say," asked Alexandria. "I don't want to think about it because I know she won't be happy," replied Grace. After arriving in Rush Valley they avoided the alley where they first met their teacher. They knew that if Windy found out that they used the information to commit the forbidden act, she would not be happy and she would do one of two things. Either expel them from her teaching or work them so hard that they collapsed from exhaustion. Either way they didn't want her to find out. The girls searched and searched for Fulmetal and came across a suit of armor sitting at a table,assuming that it was him they approached. "Excuse me sir, are you the Fulmetal alchemist?" asked Grace. The suit of armor replied, "No, that is my brother" the suit of armor pointed behind them and there he stood the Fulmetal alchemist. Grace and Alexandria realized who was standing before them it was Ed Elric,the old childhood friend. "Hey it's Ed," exclaimed the sisters. Ed just as surprised as they were ran up and hugged them both. "How have you been?" asked Grace. "Good but busy," Ed replied. Alexandria looked around and asked "Where is Al?" Ed pointed to the suit of armor, realizing that it really was Al the sisters shifted their attention to him. "How have you been Al?" asked Grace "Good I've been traveling around with Ed for the past couple years." "You've gotten taller," said Alexandria. Grace took a look at Ed and Al and noticed Ed was very short and said, "Wow, Ed you haven't grown much since last we saw you did you?" Ed got a very disgusted look on his face said, "Who are you calling so small you need a microscope to see?" Taken back by the sudden outburst the sisters remembered, that Ed hated being reminded of his hight and promptly apologized. The sisters began telling the Elric brothers the reason they were in Rush Valley. Ed, Grace, and Alexandria were all state alchemist. "You both are state alchemist?" asked Ed. The sisters both nodded their heads. Ed then looked and noticed that their legs were automail. concerned Ed asked, "What happened to your legs?" The sisters both became shy and withdrawn. Finally, Grace spoke, "Well we lost them in equivalent exchange." Ed and Al both looked at each other and realized what happened. "You tried human transmutation didn't you," remarked Ed. The sisters shocked didn't say a word. "I thought so," said Ed. Ed then revealed his right arm. The girls shocked and then realized that he himself had committed the forbidden act. They both then looked at Al. "Al did something happen to you when you helped Ed?" asked Alexandria. Ed and Al both looked down, the mood suddenly changing. The sisters then realized that something did happen. Al then took off his head piece, revealing that the suit of armor was hollow. The Elric brothers then explained them looking for the philosopher's stone. The girls then explained that Colonel Mustang sent them to aid them in their search. Taken back, the brothers looked confused. "Why do you have to follow his orders?" asked Ed. "We joined the military as state alchemist," replied Alexandria. "Yeah, we were put under the command of Colonel Mustang," said Grace. Understanding they welcome the girls on their journey.

Leaving from Rush Valley headed towards their next destination the girls are filled in on the Elric's story. The girls understood where they came from. Suddenly the train stops. Shocked the group looks outside the window and sees that they have not reached the station. "Whats going on?" exclaimed Grace. Then over the loudspeaker the group hear a warning " We are the rebellion group, taking this train hostage" "Here we go again," said Ed. Speaking as if he had dealt with this situation many times before. "Al you know what to do," said Ed. Al understood what he meant and headed toward the front of the train. Ed headed the same way but on the roof. The girls not knowing what to do, stood at the back and prepared themselves for battle. Clapping their hands together they created what they could from the train. Grace was able to make a small sword from the frame of the seat. Alexandria however, made multiple spears from the floor and side panels of the train itself. The girls hold their own in the rear of the train. Ed and Al finally return to their seat and the train continues its trip.

The group decided to get off at the next station. This station was outside of a huge desert to reach the next town. Crossing the desert was an interesting task, because Al was a hallow suit of armor, they had to stop periodically. Finally reaching their destination on the other side of the desert, they stop for a drink of water. Little do they know that they were being watched by the head of the town. The group found out that their preacher preformed miracles that resembled alchemy, concerned the gang checks into this. They found out that it was indeed alchemy. By finding this out however, it caused trouble for them. This trouble resulted in a fight with both the towns people and the preacher himself. Durning this conflict the girls found out that Ed could conduct alchemy without a transmutation circle just like them. They also realized why the state gave him the name Fulmetal alchemist. Ed was able to transmute his automail into a blade. After a very long and exhausting battle they finally defeat the preacher, open the eyes of the towns people to his deception.

Realizing that this lead to the philosopher's stone was a fake. The group had to head back to Central to keep the Colonel up to date. On the train ride back the girls found out why Ed could transmute without a circle. They also found out that Ed and the Colonel did not get along so well. "Hey Alexandria Grace didn't you realize your the only female state alchemist?" said Ed. Grace and Alexandria thought it over in their heads and realized he was right. "Well, what about you your the youngest to ever earn the title," said Alexandria. This was true because Grace was three years older then Ed and Alexandria was a year younger then Grace. "No big deal to me," said Ed. "this to me was just a stepping stone to get Al's body back," he continued.

Finally arriving in Central Ed was dreading the meeting with Mustang because of previous encounters. Alexandria couldn't help but try to loosen the mood "Hey Ed look on the bright side, you still have Al, Grace and Me," she said. "Yea,thats true but even still Mustang isn't going to be happy with us," he remarks. Grace didn't seem to mind the meeting with Mustang all that much, to her it was just another chance for another mission, to keep her mind off of things. Noticing Ed, Al, and Alexandria look at her and ask "are you all right you seem troubled" they inquired. "Its nothing guys really just thinking about the good old days," she replied. Her statement made the group stop and think about the times when they were kids. Al remembered the times him and Ed fought, Grace remembered always getting Alexandria out of trouble, Ed and Alexandria remembered the times that they would spend hours just running and having fun. Finally arriving at the state building they head into the colonel's office and fill him in on the details of the search. "I see it was another fake," he said. "How am I supposed to fund all of these wild goose chases Fulmteal" he continued. Ed looked blankly at him with disgust "Alright, thanks for checking in you four you are now free to go" the colonel said. "See you the next time you need us," said Grace.

The group headed back to Risinbull because Grace and Alexandria needed to see Winry for repairs to their automail. Ed and Al headed with them just to keep them company. Ed knew that by going back home he would have to face what he had done, it also held memories that he did not wish to remember. Al on the other hand went along to keep the girls company but he missed his home. The one thing they all looked forward to tho was the home cooked meal waiting for them at Granny Rockbell's. "What do you think Winry's up to right now?" asked Grace. "Knowing her she's probably hard at work," replied Ed. "I don't know about that she seemed relaxed the last time we saw her," replied Alexandria. The group boarded the train headed to Risinbull. "I guess we'll find out soon enough," said Al.

Finally arriving at the Risinbull station Ed and Alexandria complained about the seats. Al and Grace just looked at each other and shook their heads. While walking to the Rockbell's house the group shared memories of walking down the road years ago. After reaching the house they called out "Granny Winry we're home." A very happy Winry poked her head out the door and waved and said, "Welcome home guys." She then took a look at the automail on Grace and Alexandria, and her mood changed drastically. "What happened to my automail?" she exclaimed. The whole group explains the story that they were in a big fight, and the girls had to move a little more quickly then their automail would allow. After the repairs Winry had an idea, "Hey guys how about we spend the day like we used to when we were younger?" "That sounds like a good idea" replied Alexandria and Al. Grace and Ed both replied "Shouldn't we wait till tomorrow i mean it is getting late, and we all had a long hard day." Realizing this they all agreed.

The next day was a wonderful day of memories for the five of them. Being called home for lunch, and running free reminded them all of how simple life was. The five of them after they ran just sat on a grassy field and talked about the old memories. Finally, the gang took a trip down to the cemetery to visit the other members of the family. They were finally called home by a lantern hung from the second story window of the Rockbell home. They all enjoyed a home cooked meal and said goodnight.

The next morning Ed, Grace, Alexandria, and Al had to say goodbye to Winry and Granny. "This never gets easier" said Alexandria. "We'll be back soon" said Grace. "Thanks for everything" replied Ed and Al. The four of them had been called late the night before by Mustang to come in. They all reported in, they received the news that a federal prisoner had escaped. "What is his name sir?" asked Grace. "The man we are searching for is named Kimbly," replied Mustang. "Be careful he is known for making human bombs" said Mustang. Having received the warning, the four received their orders to find and restrain the criminal. The gang then headed out into the city to do just that.

The group began looking around the city. This escaped criminal was a danger to everyone in the city because of his ability. "The colonel said that Kimbly could make bombs out of people, i wonder what he meant," said Alexandria. "I don't know but I hope we never have to find out,"replied Grace. Ed and Al walked along thinking to themselves. Alexandria noticing, asked,"Something on your mind?" "Just thinking about the composition of the body is all," replied Ed. "You might be onto something about this guy," said Grace. Putting more thought into this the group realized that Kimbly was using alchemy to cause a reaction between the air around them and an element in the body, turning it into a bomb. Durning this time of thinking the group heard a loud explosion. "That must be him," said Grace. "Yeah, lets get moving," replied Al. Grace, Alexandria, and Ed prepared for battle, Ed turned his automail into a blade, Grace Created the sword, and Alexandria created two spears. Al decided to wait until the time was necessary to use alchemy. Arriving at the sight of the blast they saw a figure standing in the smoke with a smirk on his face.


	2. When Tragedy Strikes

"Hey you there, did you see what happened here" shouted Ed as the smoke cleared. The figure turned to face the group. He then replied, "Why yes I do, I turned the guard into a wonderful bomb." Shocked the group realized who this dark figure was.

"Are you Kimbley?" the group asked. Waiting for a reply they raised their weapons ready for anything.

"Of course I am," He replied. "Who's asking?"

"We are the Weapon Sisters," replied Grace and Alexandria

"I am the Fullmetal Alchemist," replied Ed.

Looking shocked a smirk came across Kimbley's face. The group raised their weapons. A thought then came to Alexandria._ If he's a state alchemist why are we chasing after him, and what did he do that caused him to be put in prison? _Ed remembered the briefing from the Colonel. "This man was put into prison because of what he did durning the Eastern Rebellion"

"What did you do that got you in prison?" asked Ed

Kimbley replied, "I killed my surpriser officer by turning them into a bomb."

"Why, a grudge, revenge!" exclaimed Alexandria

"No nothing like that, I simply did it because I could" explained Kimbley

"You Monster!" exclaimed Ed and Al.

Grace remembered the value of life and what it truly means to have a good life. Her temper then began to show. All of a sudden her body moved without thinking, the battle had begun. Al finally used alchemy, not to make a weapon but to throw Kimbley off balance. Grace already engaged in battle with him. Alexandria tried to get close enough to throw one of her spears. Her idea was to throw one then charge in with the other for the finishing blow. Ed was able to join Grace in the close quarter combat because of his blade.

Alexandria thought _we can't give him time to draw the transmutation circle. _After thinking she joined the battle again. Finally she saw her opening and took it. She threw her spear and then charged in. She was able to strike him. Kimbley bent over in pain. The group thought it's over. However soon after Kimbley looked up with a smile on his face. Alexandria looked and in shock saw the transmutation circle on his palms. He clapped his hands together forming the complete circle and touched the spear quickly causing an explosion. In the smoke he was able to get away quickly.

After the commotion was over Grace rushed over to Alexandria and realized what happened. Alexandria was still alive but just barely, because of her position when the explosion happened, she had sever burns to both her hands, her leg, and her right side.

"Alexandria open your eyes please!" exclaimed Grace

"Its ok she's still alive but barely, we need to get her to the hospital" , said Ed

Quickly the group rushed her to the hospital, because of her state Grace had to carry her in her arms. When they finally reached the building Grace didn't think twice she rushed in.

"Please help my sister, she's all I have left!" she exclaimed.

"We'll do all we can" replied a nurse.

While they were waiting to hear from the doctor on her condition Grace thought to herself, _This is my fault, I should have been there to protect her. _Ed and Al were both there waiting for the news as well. Suddenly a doctor came out.


	3. The Hunt Begins

The doctor came out of Alexandria's room with a clipboard in his hand. Ed, Al, and Grace stood up and gathered around the doctor.

"Well, I have good news and bad news" replied the doctor.

"Don't leave us in the dark" replied Ed.

"All right, here it is, she is going to live and be back to her old self in no time, the bad news however, she has to stay in the hospital for a while to treat her burns."

"Thank goodness" replied Grace.

"She's awake if you would like to see her" said the doctor.

The group walked into the room and saw her awake in her bed relaxed. The way she looked wasn't that different from the way she was before the explosion. The only difference was her arms and legs were burned and scabbed over. Ed and Al stood at the her bedside and offered words of encouragement.

"Hey how are you feeling?" said Grace

"I'm doing all right just hurting, but I'm alive," replied Alexandria.

"Thats good you'll be back to your old self in no time the doctor said," said Grace.

The doctor then walked in and told them that it was the end of the day and that they would have to come back later. The group said their goodbyes and Grace gave her little sister a kiss and sleep tight.

The next morning Grace arrived at the hospital as fast as she could. Alexandria was already up.

"Good morning Grace," Alexandria said

"Good morning, sleep well?" replied Grace

"It was rough because of the burns but good enough," said Alexandria.

The sisters talked for a while Grace expressed how sorry she was that she let this happen. Alexandria shook her head and explained that it wasn't her fault and that she didn't need to blame herself for it. Suddenly Grace had a flashback. It was raining and the faint sound of children laughing could be heard. A bolt of lightening flashed and the sound of thunder filled the air. The lightening struck a tree and it fell on a small girl's legs. Suddenly the flashback ended.

"Grace are you all right?" asked Alexandria

"Yeah I'm fine just was thinking about something" replied Grace.

"You seemed like you were remembering something horrible," Alexandria pointed out.

" It was nothing I promise, now get some sleep ill come back to check on you later this afternoon," said Grace

Grace then left the room and thought _she was right I was remembering something horrible. _Walking back to the front desk she remembered who put her sister in the hospital. She went to Central command to finally report back to the Colonel.

After she checked in and explained the whole situation she began her search for as much information on Kimbley as she could. She found out that when he was in the military he was known as the Crimson alchemist, and that he was supposed to be executed years before.

After Grace had gathered all the information she needed she went to go see her sister again and wish her a good night and sweet dreams. She went back to her room and began looking over all the materials that she had gathered. The further she looked into it the more she hated the character that did this to her sister.

The next day she visited Alexandria and told her that she would visit again but later that night because she had a job to do. Alexandria thought that maybe the colonel had given her an order, but Grace had planned on going after Kimbley to make him pay for what he did to Alexandria. After the visit Grace set out on her hunt for Kimbley. She knew he would be in the city somewhere. Then she remembered that Kimbley escaped through the sewers. She stated her search there. The hunt had begun


	4. Darkness

The sewer was dark, cold, and damp. Grace began her search at the spot where Kimbley disappeared. Not knowing if he was near or far she kept her guard up and weapon at the ready. While Grace was searching thoughts of her sister were on her mind. She remembered all the good times they had as children, and of how she was supposed to protect her from harm. These memories gave her a sense of happiness and that of sadness.

"Kimbley, where are you?" she exclaimed as it echoed through the tunnel

"I'm here come and find me." Replied Kimbley. hearing this Grace Ran in the direction that she assumed that the voice was coming from. Not knowing what was to come, Grace decided to check behind her at any sound.

As the hunt continued thoughts of the fight with Kimbley started filling her mind. She remembered what it was like. From this knowledge she began thinking of a way to beat Kimbley. This also made her remember what happened to Alexandira. This made Grace very angry and reminded her why she was on this hunt. Suddenly a voice rang out in the tunnel

"Come on, it shouldn't take you this long to find me." The voice said

Grace knew this voice was Kimbley's because of the sound it made and because of the cold hearted tone of it.

"Oh, be sure I will find you Kimbley, and when I do you will pay for what you did to my sister." Grace replied. She began following the sound of the voice again. This voice was the only way to find him. Suddenly, Grace remembered that Alexandria was expecting her to visit that night. She had to finish this hunt quickly if she wanted to keep her promise and keep the hunt a secret.

Grace began running, because she was not familiar with the sewer system she had to be careful so she didn't lose herself or Kimbley. Grace was growing inpatient and tired.

"Someone's getting tired I see" said Kimbley. This made Grace look up, she didn't see anyone,she looked behind didn't see anything, turned left and didn't see anything, and finally looking right and didn't see anything.

"Forgot to look one place." Said Kimbley with the cold hearted voice of a killer. Grace looked up to see that the dark figure was in the best position for a strike. Grace jumped back quickly and Kimbley jumped down and stood there with his back turned to Grace.

"I will make you pay for putting my sister in the hospital!" exclaimed Grace

"Oh, is that what I did,sorry I didn't mean to do that,I meant to kill her." replied Kimbley. This enraged Grace causing her to rush him and strike quickly. The battle had begun.

Grace began striking at Kimbley. Kimbley however, was able to dodge her attacks with ease. Grace was being driven to kill Kimbley, because of this she attacked him with every opening she saw available. Kimbley was not striking back,This was strange to Grace because, in the first fight he was attacking every chance he got. _Is he toying with me? _Grace thought to herself.

"What's wrong Kimbley scared to attack?" asked Grace

"Ha, don't flatter yourself little girl" replied Kimbley

"If I wanted to kill you right away I would have done so, but it's not fun if I kill opponent so soon" said Kimbley. Grace was still trying her hardest to strike down Kimbley.

"Well,I think I've toyed with you enough now,time to end this" said Kimbley. Suddenly there was a clapping noise in the tunnel Grace knew what this meant. She tried to get in a safe range.

"To slow",said Kimbley. An explosion occurred, smoke rose from the city and could be seen from the hospital.


	5. When Weapon and Crimson Clash

As the smoke cleared, Grace realized that she barely escaped a major injury. Kimbley rushed her with a cold, steely look in his eye. Grace was on the defensive.

"Why did you try to kill my sister?" asked Grace

"I did it because I enjoy the carnage and seeing a body surrounded by blood," replied Kimbley. This made Grace furious. She started attacking wildly.

Kimbley was quickly put on the defensive. Grace being well-known for her ability with a sword, looked for an opening in his defenses. Finally she spotted a pattern in his dodges. She kept attacking to make sure that she was ready for the final strike.

"I have you now, Kimbley, get ready to pay for your actions!" exclaimed Grace. She took her chance and stabbed him.

"Congratulations, you beat me," said Kimbley. Grace swiped her sword to get rid of the blood dripping off the blade. She turned toward the opening created by the blast to walk out. Soon after, she realized that the smoke could be seen from the hospital.

She realized that her secret was blown and that she would have to explain herself to both her sister and the colonel.

As Grace began walking back to Central command to give her report to the colonel, her mind started to wander. _Did I really kill him, what am I going to tell Alexandria? _Suddenly, as she was walking into command, a distant memory flashed in her head. She saw herself and another girl running and playing in a field, then she saw that a tree had fallen onto her friend. She ran to find help and when she returned, she was gone.

"Grace, are you alright? Your mind seems to be somewhere else," said Roy. Suddenly Grace realized she was in the middle of giving her report.

"Yes sir, I'm alright, sorry just thinking," replied Grace.

"Weapon Alchemist reporting in regarding the escaped prisoner," said Grace.

"Very well, give your report then," replied Roy. Grace began to tell the Colonel all that happened with the first encounter, then she told him about the hunt that she conducted in the sewers.

"Good work," said Roy.

"Thank you sir," replied Grace.

"Are you sure that he's gone?" asked Roy.

"Yes sir, I am," replied Grace. After the report was finished, Grace had one other thing she needed to do before the day ended. She had to go visit her sister and see how she was doing.

On the way to the hospital, Grace's mind began to wander again. _I hope she can forgive me for what I've done, _she thought. As she entered the hospital, the head nurse told her that Alexandria would be released in the next day or two. This gave Grace a sense of comfort because then her sister would be with her again.

Grace stood in front of the room with her hand on the handle.


	6. Retribution and Heartache

Grace opened the door and stepped inside. When she could see her sisters blue hair she began to worry. _I hope she can forgive me for what I've done_ she thought to herself. She rounded the corner of the room and saw her sister laying there asleep. Relieved she gave Alexandria a hug and a kiss goodnight and went back to the apartment. She got herself ready for bed when suddenly, she was somewhere else watching what appeared to be a memory of again she saw her and a girl playing in a field. There came a knock at the door, this snapped Grace out of the memory. She began hurrying to get the door.

At the door was a man standing with a cigarette hanging in his mouth, "Who are you," asked Grace cautiously. "Don't worry, I'm Havoc, one of Mustang's men," the man said in response. _One of Mustang's men? This can't be good, that or he's just got another mission for me_ Grace thought to herself. Grace unlatched the door and invited him in. "What do you need from me," asked Grace. "Well there's no easy way to say this, your sister's been taken by an unknown person or persons," said Havoc. Grace stumbled back in disbelief. "What, no, no she can't be taken, I just visited her a few hours ago," exclaimed Grace. "I'm afraid it's true," said Havoc "Colonel Mustang has asked me to collect you for recon," he continued. Without another word Grace grabbed her clothes, changed, and was ready for the hunt.

The two of them began running towards the colonel's office to receive their official orders on the matter at hand. As they were running Graces mind was running wild. _Whenever I find who did this I will make them pay. I promised her I would protect her and no one will ever stop me from keeping that promise, thats my little sister, _she thought to herself. Suddenly, Grace's memory flashed in her head, it was the memory of her and that girl again. _Why am I having these flashbacks what do they mean? _Grace wondered to herself.

Finally they reached the colonel's office. Grace without thinking twice rushed into the office. "The weapon alchemist reporting for duty," she exclaimed quickly. "Alright then, here's your mission, find your sister and bring her home safely, and do whatever you see fit to the aggressors," said Roy. "Yes sir, understood," Grace responded. "Excuse me sir, do you have any leads for me to follow," Grace asked. "As a matter of fact I do, here take a look," said Roy as he threw down a map of the city. Grace scanned it over many times. This allowed her to get a full understanding of the situation. "Thank you sir, I'll be back with Alexandria in no time at all, give me one hour before sending reinforcements," said Grace "Very well," replied Roy. Grace turned around facing the door and headed out to the spot on the map, a place called the fifth laboratory.

Standing outside of the lab Grace could tell it hadn't been used in some time. _Alexandria has to be in there, she's just has to be_, Grace thought to herself. Grace looked for the best place to enter the facility. She finally found a place through an air vent. She crawled her way through the duct to the main room. When she exited the duct she looked forward. There tied up and blindfolded was Alexandria. "Alexandria," Grace exclaimed. Alexandria looked in Grace's direction "Sis, run! Your the one she's after," Alexandria screamed. "No, I'm not leaving you, not now not ever," said Grace in return. "Aw how sweet of you Grace," A voice said out of the shadows. "Who's there, show yourself," Grace said. "You mean to tell me you don't recognize my voice, Grace that makes me sad," the voice said. "I mean we used to be best friends when we were younger" the voice continued.

The figure finally stepped out of the shadows. A young woman that didn't seem to be much older then Grace stepped out from the shadow. "Who are you," Grace yelled. "You mean you really don't remember?" the figure said. I'm the little girl you left all those years ago trapped under that tree. Graces eyes grew wider and she entered a state of shock. "A-Alice?" Grace said with a shaken voice. Alice was a girl with long red hair like Grace, but was more of a shy person and strangely enjoyed the same things as Grace.

" You were trapped under that tree, I ran to get help and when I got back you were gone," said Grace with an irritated tone. "Thats right but a man found me, freed me and then raised me as his own," Alice said. "Oh, by the way, my father wanted me to give both of you a message," said Alice. "What's that," asked Grace. "He told me to tell you that your mother wasn't your real mother to start with she was just playing the role of your mother," said Alice. This statement caused Alexandria and Grace to be in shock. "Shut up, you don't know anything about our mother," exclaimed Grace. "Your mother was just there to provide for you nothing more, she never cared about you," Alice continued. "I said shut up,I'm through listening to you," Grace said with a furious tone. Grace charged Alice with a small dagger she had hidden inside her sleeve. "Grace no, don't do this,"Alexandria shouted. Grace stopped her rushing and looked at Alexandria "Why should I stop, why should I let her spout lies about our mother, Grace fired back. " I know your furious right now but you promised to keep me safe, and right now the best thing to do is to get out of here," said Alexandria. Grace looked down at her watch and realized Alexandria was right. "Alice we are not finished yet I will make you pay for the things you said," said Grace. "Fair enough, I'll be waiting," replied Alice.

Grace picked up Alexandria and carried her out of the lab and to the apartment because she had officially been checked out of the hospital earlier that day. "Alexandria, I'm sorry for everything thats happened over these last few days," said Grace. "What are you apologizing for," Alexandria asked in return. "I'm apologizing because of the trouble I caused, you got hurt and I went after Kimbley," said Grace. "I know you did and I'm glad you did well" said Alexandria. "Will you forgive me for what I've done" asked Grace. "There's nothing to forgive" replied Alexandria. Grace laid Alexandria down in the bed and headed to the colonel's office to give the mission success. "Mission accomplished," said Grace. "Well done Grace, did you know the one who captured your sister," inquired the colonel. "Yes sir, I did," answered Grace. "Well, what happened," the colonel asked. "We had to let her go because of the mission objective but don't worry sir, I'll get her for what she's done to my family," said Grace. With that she left the office. _She will pay for what she's done to my sister and for what she's done to my mother's name_, Grace thought as she walked back to the apartment.


	7. Self-Reflection

Grace reached her apartment building thoughts still running in her mind _what happened to her, why does she hate me so much, what did I do to her, _she thought. She reached her apartment door and reached for her keys, she turned the knob and walked in. The room was dark but calm. Alexandria was asleep on the coach in the middle of the room. Grace breathed a sigh of relief because her sister was safe. Grace grabbed a chair from the kitchen area and set it beside her sister. She ran her hands through her sister's hair as she slept. "I'm sorry, this should have never happened to you," Grace said. Grace began to cry when she looked at the scars on Alexandria's body. "I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to protect you" said Grace in a soft voice.

Grace sat in the darkness next to her sister for many hours just grateful that she was safe and back with her. _I wish I was strong enough to protect you in the first place,_ Grace thought to herself. Grace remembered all the times that they spent playing as little kids. It was a time of joy and of no worries. Grace wished more than anything to return to that time. Suddenly, emits her thought she heard Alexandria say something. "I'm sorry Grace I wasn't strong enough, I should have been more careful." Grace began to cry and comfort her sister. "No, it's not your fault, you did your best and I just wasn't quick enough," Grace said. Grace realized that Alexandria was still sound asleep. _Wow Alexandria is so much stronger then I am she's really grown up,_ Grace thought to herself. She ran her hands through Alexandria's hair once more. It was time for bed so Grace picked Alexandria up and carried her to a room and laid her down in the bed, kissed her forehead and said goodnight. Grace thought about all of the day's events as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Grace woke to see that Alexandria not in her bed. Grace began to panic and quickly got her stuff and headed to Central Command to speak with the Colonel. "Sir, have you seen my sister?" said Grace. "Calm down Grace, she was here earlier to accept a mission," said the colonel. Relieved Grace headed towards the door. Grace grabbed the handle when she realized what the colonel had said. "Wait, what do you mean accepted a mission?" Grace exclaimed. "She came here earlier this morning and asked me if there was anything I needed" explained the colonel. "So you just let her go by herself!" said Grace furious. "I'm going to find her," said Grace, ready to run after her sister. "No stop, this is something she needs to do on her own" said the colonel; this is something she must do on her own. "I can't just let her do it on her own" exclaimed Grace. "Look, how is she supposed to get stronger if you're always there to do things for her?" "This is something she needs to do for herself," said the colonel. Grace calmed down and realized that Alexandria wanted to get stronger and she had to let her. With this realization Grace left Command and headed home, in hopes that Alexandria would return soon.

Alexandria with bag in hand looked back at Central realizing what she had taken on. _Well this is it, time to get going, I hope Grace will understand. _She thought to herself as she walked down the path leading away from the city. This was the first mission or anything she'd done on her own. She knew in her heart that this had to be done however, so that she could protect the one's she cared about. Alexandria spend three days getting to her destination of Dublith. She accepted the mission of checking up on a couple of her comrades, Fullmetal and his brother; she finally reached where they were supposedly at. _Is this the right spot? Why would they be at a meat shop? _She thought to herself. As she was thinking about whether or not to enter she watched someone come flying out the door. She took a look as he lay on the ground and it was him, the Fullmetal Alchemist, or as she better knew him Edward. She wondered who or what caused him to fly out of the meat shop. Suddenly a woman, who looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties, came out of the shop "So I hear you've become one of the military's dogs" the woman said as she walked toward Ed. Alexandria looked at Ed and for the first time she saw him terrified. "Hey, leave him alone" Alexandria shouted. She clapped her hands together and created a sword and spear of stone from the terrain. Alexandria took a stand, steadied herself and charged the mysterious woman.


End file.
